


Bring your boyfriends to your server day

by Apocalyptic_Alpaca



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: (it probably is OOC), Acrophobia, Established Relationship, Fear of Heights, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, this... might be slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocalyptic_Alpaca/pseuds/Apocalyptic_Alpaca
Summary: They've been together for a little while now, and Grian decides it's high time he shows his boyfriends around the server he's been spending his days on for the past months.Only he ends up slightly forgetting one of them isn't quite as good with heights as he remembers...
Relationships: Greamno, Grian/Dream/Techno
Comments: 44
Kudos: 407





	Bring your boyfriends to your server day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, welcome back to me being being possessed by a pairing and writing a fic because I can't let it go.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy this fic, crack pairing as it may be, I've seen too much adorable art of these three (check [these](https://jenpen-67.tumblr.com/post/621158715883749376/was-still-feeling-some-greamno-or-at-least-i-felt) and [these](https://e4p.tumblr.com/post/620956667572633600/we-are-number-one-plays-loudly-in-the-distance) out!), and then my brain was like, 'now write'. 
> 
> I woke up 6 hours later, finding out that I'd accidentally written 2.2k words of greamno. Whoops?
> 
> Thought I'd mention it, though it's not that important to the story: we've got some non-human minecrafters here; Fae Grian, Piglin hybrid Techno and supernatural Dream. (What is he? Who knows?) Why? Dunno, because it's fun, isn't it?

It wasn’t often that Grian managed to outperform his boyfriends. He could never hope to reach Techno’s skill in PVP, nor Dream’s agility and incredible quick-thinking, but that didn't really matter. Their relationship wasn’t a competition, after all. Still, some sense of satisfaction was growing in his chest, right then, when he toured them around the Hermitcraft server.

Techno and Dream’s awestruck expressions rarely left their faces, and Grian was once again honoured to be able to call his fellow Hermits his friends. They could accomplish so much together. That fact was only reinforced when Grian took them to the Nether hub to make their way to his base - Techno looked like he was seconds away from an aneurysm while Dream could barely breathe, his laughter coming out of him in near-silent wheezes.

“How? How did you all come to the conclusion to just casually break _all known laws of Minecraft_?” Dream can barely croak out his sentence, when Techno mutters, almost solemnly, “You… broke bedrock…”.

Grian tilts his head. “What, like it’s hard?” Dream doubles over again, and Techno seems to finally shake himself out of his stupor, a small smile playing at his lips. In reality, Grian has no idea how it was possible; he knows Impulse has a couple of complicated techniques for bedrock-breaking, but he’d never been particularly knowledgeable in those levels of technical redstone. Instead, he smiles mischievously, grabbing both Dream and Techno by the hand before dragging them towards Scar’s portal. He decides to have them enter there, instead of on top of the tree by his mansion - his own build might be the final destination of his little tour, but he was endlessly proud of Scar’s builds, and he wants to show off how well his neighbour had terraformed their area. Plus, neither of his boyfriends are wearing an elytra, so it would save him the trouble of having to leave them up there while he flies down to grab a couple of extras for them.

They are impressed, of course, with the gorgeous builds and natural terraining that Scar brings to the table, though they both focus on such vastly diverse aspects of it that Grian is once again reminded how different they see the world. Techno motions to the houses in the wizard village as excellent spots for ambushing, and Dream contemplates the difficulty of scaling the terraformed hills surrounding it. Grian can’t help but giggle softly at both of them, warmth blooming in his chest when he hears them talk so passionately about things he wouldn’t even know where to start practising.

Dream turns around at the sound, and his mouth cracks into a wide grin. He holds his hand out for him to take, but Grian instead takes a few light steps and jumps up onto Dream’s shoulders. Dream grunts under the sudden weight, but Grian knows it’s just for show - he barely weighs anything, as a fae, and Dream can easily carry both him and Techno without breaking a sweat. His boyfriend is strong like that. Grian makes sure to bend forward and press a small kiss to the top of Dream’s mask, and when he rights himself again, Techno is looking at them fondly.

With Dream’s hands splayed on his shins to help him stay balanced, he points them forwards, over the lake, towards the clearing in front of his mansion. Maybe, after touring the server, he’s a little bit shy about their reactions. When they near the mansion, he nervously jumps away from Dream’s shoulders, landing a little in front of them, not daring to turn back and see their faces just yet. But when he does turn around, he shivers at the expressions of unhidden amazement on their faces.

Especially Dream, who looks up at the mansion sprawling out on the cliff side with his mouth agape in silent admiration - how he sees through his opaque mask is still a mystery to him, but Grian shrugs the thought away in favour of the smugness in him growing at being able to silence his boyfriends. Only that silence is quickly shattered when Techno starts muttering praises as if he’s commentating on a tournament match. The tips of Grian’s ears burn, but his wings flutter in excitement and he feels himself unconsciously float up a little. He takes off, looping a few times around the nearest trees to get the tension to break away from his body, and hears a distant holler from Techno.

“That’s my man! Look at how fluid he flies, we can’t help but to stan!” Techno’s voice ends in a shriek when Dream smacks him over the head. Grian lands near them, chuckling when he sees Dream has nonetheless slung his arm over Techno’s shoulders, though Techno is pouting at him. He wants to cherish these moments with them forever, and he remembers the frankly astounding views from the air. Maybe he could bring them to the top of his mansion?

“Oh, you guys should see the view from up above!” He suggests, excited at the idea of sharing the scene with them. Techno’s pout turns into an intrigued smile, but Dream’s grin falters.

“Eh, it’s fine, you guys can go without me.” He dismisses it with a wave of his hand, but Grian isn’t convinced.

“C'mon! Let me grab some elytra’s for you, I promise you the view is worth it!” Dream sighs, but doesn’t object it anymore.

When Grian returns with two pair of elytra and a couple of stacks of rockets, his boyfriends slip them on without much delay, though Dream still seems to hesitate, tossing the rockets between his hands as if he isn’t fully sure what to do with them.

Grian is ready to depart again, but he pauses, watching how Techno walks up to Dream, whispering in his ear, before raising a cocky grin, and teasing; “Bet you can’t reach the top faster than me!”

That seems to do it for Dream, and he shouts out a “Just you wait, old man!” before racing after Techno, who had already taken off. Grian lets out an amused laugh, before jumping up himself and soaring after his boyfriends.

He reaches the top of the mansion just after Dream has stumbled on the prismarine tiles, out of breath but a slightly manic grin on his face. Techno arrives a few moments later, crashing on top of Dream, though Grian isn’t entirely sure if it was on purpose or not. He rights himself a mere moment later, and steps up to Grian, quietly slipping his hand around his. Grian enjoys the peace, the sight of the shadows that the trees cast on the plains in front of him, the warmth next to him, and he sidles closer to Techno. There’s only one thing missing, and Grian wants to turn around to call Dream, before pained breaths shake him from his thoughts. Dream is still on the ground, his arms tightly wrapped around himself, as he mutters too low for them to understand. Grian steps closer, until he can hear it.

“T-too high up… I don’t want to… be here…”

Suddenly, Grian understands Dream’s previous hesitance. He could hit himself, why hadn’t he listened to him? Hell, why hadn’t he just _looked_ at his boyfriend, and noticed Dream wasn’t comfortable with it?

“Ah, fuck!” he mutters to himself, before feeling Techno’s hand tighten around his own. He almost expects a teasing ‘language’, but when he looks up, he sees that Techno’s face is twisted in concern. He really fucked up, didn’t he? He rummages through his pack, unsure what to look for that could help Dream with his anxiety, before his fingers brush across a handful of chorus fruit. Maybe… it was worth a shot.

“Hey, Dream?” Grian says, softly, when he approaches the crouching form of his boyfriend. Dream looks up at him, mouth set in a barely hidden grimace. Grian’s heart aches, and he wishes he hadn’t so thoughtlessly pulled him to the highest roof, wished he could make Dream feel better. Well, hopefully, the chorus fruit would do its work.

He holds out a couple of pieces towards Dream. “Have some wizard’s fruit. It ought to teleport you to the ground level.” Dream regards the fruit for a long second, before grabbing a piece. He tilts his head towards Grian, managing a small smile, before chomping down on the fruit. Despite everything, Grian can’t help but feel the affection in him grow, knowing that Dream would still blindly trust him after what just happened. With a distorted 'zwoop’, he disappears from the rooftop. Grian stands up, turning back to Techno and handing him a piece as well.

“You know, it’s probably faster and safer than flying back down.” Techno accepts the fruit, but then reaches out to softly cup Grian’s cheek.

“This isn’t your fault, you know that, right?” Grian swallows, averting his eyes, but then he feels Techno press a small kiss to his temple and he can’t help but blush. When he looks up, Techno is grinning down at him, before popping the chorus fruit in his mouth and he too disappears with a 'zwoop’. He better make his way down as well.

When he lands on the clearing once again, he can’t spot his boyfriends, and for a moment he worries that the fruit has just teleported them to another roof, or worse, one of the tiny ledges in front of his windows. But then he sees movement from inside his main room, and he hurries inside.

Either Techno has pulled them inside, or Dream was feeling uncharacteristically affectionate, because when Grian finds them, he is sitting snugly on Techno’s lap, Techno’s cape wrapped around both of them. Dream turns his head to look at him, and for a moment Grian is scared of how he will react, but then he holds his arms out in the clearest invitation Grian can imagine.

He dives towards them, right into the waiting arms, and deposits himself right onto Dream’s lap. Techno mutters softly, pretending to dislike the way they’re all clinging together, but he wraps the other end of his cape around Grian nonetheless. Grian tentatively reaches out to Dream, but instead his boyfriend grabs his hands, squeezing them, before opening his mouth.

“I’m sorry Grian, I can’t do it, I know how much flying means to you, but I just… won’t ever be able to appreciate it as much with you-”

“Dream!” Grian almost shouts, surprised at the barrage of words coming from Dream, and he wriggles his hands free from his grasp to clasp them around his cheeks, his thumbs resting just below the edge of his mask. He can sense one of Techno’s hands moving to the nape of Dream’s neck, placing a reassuring weight there, and he notices how a bit of the tension is already seeping away.

“Dream…” he repeats, tracing a gentle pattern across Dream’s jawline. “You know exactly how I feel about you, and nothing’s going to change that.” He leans forwards and places a small kiss on the bottom edge of his mask. A soft huff pulls his attention to his other boyfriend.

Techno tries to act nonchalantly, but Grian notices the way one of his pig ears twitches nervously, and he reaches out to tangle his hand in Techno’s hair, pulling his face closer to them, only to place a soft kiss in the corner of his mouth. Techno turns bright red, and Grian laughs, placing another kiss just a centimetre lower to hear Techno sputter again. Dream snorts, before reaching up to his mask. Both Grian and Techno turn to him in surprise, the teasing momentarily forgotten.

“Dream…!” It’s the third time Grian gasps out his boyfriend’s name, but this time Techno, too, calls out in surprise.

“Are you sure you’re okay with taking it off here?”

“Oh, shush it, you two.” With a soft click, the mask slides away from Dream’s face, and his glowing, green eyes focus on the two of them. Grian can’t help but blush under their intensity, and he hesitantly reaches back out to Dream’s cheek. Dream’s gaze softens a little, and when he leans forwards, Grian doesn’t hesitate to meet him into the kiss. Maybe it’s because it doesn’t happen very often, the opportunity to kiss Dream like that, or maybe it’s Dream’s supernatural abilities, but the kiss has him light-headed, and yet he can’t stop himself from pressing closer, card his fingers through Dream’s hair, run his tongue across his lips to taste him. He pulls away when he feels himself growing faint, breathing heavily, and Dream has the audacity to look smug. He lays his head in the crook of Dream’s neck, and feels, rather than hears him address Techno.

“What are you waiting for? These lips aren’t going to kiss themselves, you know.”

He can't help but chuckle. Ever teasing, those two.

Techno snarks back, before the sound of his voice is smothered, and Grian decides to retaliate himself, pressing his lips against a spot under Dream’s jaw that he _knows_ is sensitive. He is rewarded with a gasp. He lets go, then, and leans back onto the shoulder, humming softly. Techno has snaked an arm around his waist, right below where Dream’s hand is resting. Grian feels loved. Grian feels safe. What did he do to deserve these two?

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic, please consider dropping a kudo! And if you've got anything to say (enjoyment, questions, criticism), do feel free to leave a comment down below!
> 
> For those of you who know me from Love Thy Neighbour As Thyself: the last chapter should be coming out soon, and it'll be a doozy! So get yourself ready for one helluva grand finale >:)c
> 
> love y'all


End file.
